Everybody Crash and Burn Sometimes
by AliceLillianHale
Summary: Elina meets Riley Biers when she is out walking. They walk together. Elina falls, and her knee starts bleeding. Riley smells the blood and disappears. Then the newborn vampire Raoul finds Elina bleeding. The Cullens & Jacob's pack are involved in the fic.
1. Sensation

I walked down the street, the streetlights blinded me. When I was tired of just plain walking, I sat down on a bench.  
At first, I didn't notice the shadow next to me. But when I did, I gasped.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"  
I gasped again. The voice was the most beautiful I've ever heard.  
The shadow waited for a response.  
"Eh... J...just a little.", I stuttered.

A car drove by and the lights lit up his face. He was beautiful. His face was perfectly symmetrical. His features so perfect it hurt. And I didn't even know him yet. And even though it was dark, he wore sunglasses.  
He smiled a stunning smile.  
"Sorry.", he grinned and turned against me. When the car no longer lit his face, the streetlights did. "I'm Riley Biers."  
I smiled back, a little nervous.  
"Elina Johnson.", I said.  
"Hello Elina. Nice to meet you.", Riley said.  
I smiled.

It was cold outside, despites that, Riley only wore a t-shirt and jeans. It was hard to take my eyes off his face...

"Aren't you cold?", I asked.  
He smiled, and shook his head.  
"No. Are you?"  
His smile disappeared at my hesitation and he looked at me with a look that was full of concern.  
"No. I'm fine.", I said, but the same time I shivered.

He raised his eyebrows.  
"You're freezing.", he said.  
"A little...", I confessed.  
"Here, take my jacket." He picked up a dark jacket from his lap.  
"No thank you. I'm fine.", I reassured him.

He shook his head and placed the jacket over my shoulders.  
I smiled shyly.

"So, what are you doing here tonight?", he asked curiously.

"I was bored, so I decided to go for a walk. I love walking at night. It makes me calm.", I answered.  
"Well, it's not night anymore.", he said with a grin. "1.30 am."

My eyes widened.  
"What?"

Riley smiled.  
"How long have you been walking?", he asked.  
I counted with the help of my fingers.  
He laughed at the sight.

"FIVE hours...", I murmured, with a smirk.  
"Wanna have some coffee?", Riley asked.

I smiled and nodded.

We rose up and walked together to a little coffee-shop. We bought some coffee, Riley paied for it, and we sat down to talk.

We talked about everything from heaven to earth, until I asked something.

"Why don't you take off your sunglasses?", I asked curiously.

Riley stiffened.

"Oh... I'm sorry if that's personal.", I said quickly.

"No, it's not. It's just that... I like them.", he smiled.

"But I can't see your eyes.", I complained. "I bet you have beautiful eyes..."  
"You have...", he said. "So blue. By the way, are you from here?" He changed the subject.

"No, I was born in Sweden.", I said. "1993. Me and my family moved here a few years ago."  
"Oh, okay.", Riley smiled.  
"And you?", I asked.

"I was born in Forks, Washington. I got tired of the rain, so I moved here to New York a year ago.", Riley said.  
"Got tired of the rain? So it rains alot in Forks?", I asked.  
"Exactly!", he said.

When we were finished, we went for a walk. It was very dark. We went trough a park, with no lights. I fell.

"Aow!" Something wet, blood, was poring down my knee.

Riley stopped and stood still as a statue.

"What?", I asked, believing that he was joking. "Afraid of blood?"

I snickered, but stopped when I saw his expression.

He backed a few steps.

"Sorry...", he whispered and disappeared.

"Riley?", I called out to the dark.

No answer.

"Did you fell, sweetie?", I suddenly heard a voice ask.

A man appeared from behind a huge oak tree, coming closer.  
"Want me to help you home? You can come home to my place if you want?"

The man grinned. He was probably in his early twenties.

"No, thank you."

"Babe, come on, you want it, dontcha?"

"I said no!", I said loudly. Then I saw his eyes and gasped. "Oh my..."

They were red. Bright red.

"Why are you wearing contacts?"

The man laughed and shook his head.

When he came even closer I saw he was nearly as beautiful as Riley.

Riley. Who had ditched me. Nice.

"C'mon. Up.", the man sounded threatful and leaned down so I got his breath in my face.  
I backed, but he pulled me up from the ground.

Then his red eyes widened. They now looked at my bleeding knee.  
He pulled his lips back, and exposed his white teeth.

A low... growl? escaped from his throat.

And then there was pain. A lot of pain. In my neck.

"NO!", I heard a voice through the pain.

"RAOUL! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HUNTING HERE? Wait... Elina? YOU BIT ELINA!"

It was Riley. But... what? Hunting? Did this Raoul bite me?

I fell down on the ground, my body twisting in pain.

Had Riley come to save me from this pain? Or just to make it worse?

I couldn't think anymore. The pain was too great.

It spread through my entire body. I screamed.

"_RAOUL!_", Riley screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU... _done_?"

"Riley, I'm sorry, I didn't...", Raoul stuttered.

"... listen.", Riley finished his sentence.

It was hard to focus on the two men's conversation, but I didn't want to think about the pain.  
But it was hard not to. It was like fire. Like knives. When it reached my heart, I screamed again.  
I felt something. A cold hand against my cheek. It had to be Rileys.

"I have to get her out of here. She's... screaming...", Riley murmured. I thought he had said it to himself, but Raoul responded.

"What? Are you gonna keep _her_?"

Riley hissed.

"You _like _her?", Raoul growled.

The hand on my cheek disappeared, and I heard a strange sound. Ripping. And Raoul's scream.

"Oops...", Riley said, with disgust in his voice. Then it changed. "Elina? It hurts real bad, doesn't it?"

Like an answer I gasped and screamed, again.

"Poor Elina. I'm so sorry."

It hurt so bad I didn't even notice what happened next.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVE TO YOU. **

**This is my first fic. You can also read it on: ****./**

**I know it isn't called "A Cold Wind Blows", that's just the name of my blog. **

**Please, send me a review, if you want me to continue?**

**PEACE OUT **

_xo, __Alice_


	2. Burning

**This is a pretty long chapter, at least in my opinion. :) I hope you'll like it. Thanks **_**MaryRosalieBrandon **_**and **__ **for the reviews! **

Just when I thought the fire couldn't get any worse, when it had disappeared from my entire body, it suddenly flamed up in my heart. The knives started stabbing through it.

I couldn't help myself. It came so sudden... I screamed.

"Elina, I'm so sorry! Forgive me please...", I heard Riley's voice say.

My heart was now beating like crazy. The fire tried to stop it, but it had a hard time doing it.  
But it did.

I heard Riley gasp.

The fire was gone now. The knives too.  
I opened my eyes.

"Oh..."

I saw Riley leaned over me, his bright red eyes filled with concern.

"Elina? How are you? I'm so, so sorry..."

I saw his face a thousand times more clearly now. Everything was more clearly now.  
Riley had carried me into a house. We were in a little room, I was lying on a small bed with blue sheets.

Next to the bed there was a little table with a lamp.  
Riley sat on the other side, still leaning over me.

The walls in the room were grey, the room looked plain and boring. But yet so clear. So sharp.  
What am I?

"Explain!", I hissed and gasped at the sound of my voice. It sounded like music, like singing.

"I'm a... vampire."

"YOU'RE WHAT?", I shrieked. Even my shriek sounded beautiful.

"You heard me."

"So... I'm a...", I stuttered.  
"Bloodsucker. Yes. I'm sorry. It was that stupid Raoul. He couldn't do anything right.", Riley explained.

"_Couldn't_? So you killed him?", I asked.

"Yepp. Did I upset you by doing that?", Riley asked.

"No, no. I'm glad you did. He was a scum."

Riley laughed and helped me to sit up, even though I didn't need the help.  
I felt so strong, so powerful.  
"It's hard to take in, huh?", Riley snickered.  
"Yeah."

"Well, you look gorgeous." What? Gorgeous?  
"Hah.", I laughed.

Riley looked confused.  
"But you do. Look!", he said and gave me a little mirror.

A gasped.  
"H...how long have I been in... fire?", I asked, stunned.  
"Three days. That's normal. It's the venom changing you. It hurted, huh?"  
"Mhm."

I couldn't take my eyes off the girl in the mirror. She had blonde hair - almost white - wich ended a little bit further down than her shoulders. Her features was just as perfect as Riley's. Perfectly symmetrical.  
Her lips looked soft, but I knew it was hard like stone, just like her skin. Her nose looked like someone's who had done a nose-job. Her black eyelashes were long. Her eyes...  
They looked like Riley's, but brighter. Bright red.

"So, what do we do now?", I asked. The girl's lips moving, mouthing the words. It was me in the mirror, I knew that, but it was hard to take in.

"Feel your throat burning?"

Now, I did. The fire was strong, burning in my throat.

"Now I do...", I murmured, and glared at Riley.

He smiled.  
"Let's go hunting."

I gasped and my eyes widened.  
"Exactly... what do we hunt?", I asked, stuttering.

"Humans."

**RILEY**

"Humans.", I said.

She sighed.

"I assumed that.", she sadly said.

I ignored that, and took her hand.  
She rinkled her forehead, but gave me a stunning smile.  
"We'll go to Seattle, under the circumstances, I think we're better off hunting there.", I said.

She gasped.  
"Seattle? We're in New York, for God's sake, Riley."  
I snickered.  
"Not anymore.", I said.

She raised one eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"C'mon!", I smiled.

We ran. She wasn't intimidated as I thought she would be, she took it kinda' cool.  
She just laughed a thrilled laugh and ran even faster. She was faster then me. But I caught her when we reached Seattle. I grabbed her arms.  
"Hah! Gotcha!"  
She turned around, her face filled with happiness.

A huge smile made her face even more beautiful then it already was. I just couldn't stop myself.

I leaned down and my lips touched hers. First, she gasped a little, but then responded my kiss.

Our lips moved together, she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.  
My hand twisted into her hair, and my other was on her back, pulling _her _closer.

Her lips parted, and my toungue slowly slided into her mouth. When our kiss slowly faded away, and when we stopped, I embraced her, and looked her in her eyes.

She gave me a smile.

**ELINA**

Ohmy. He was a good kisser. I smiled. He smiled back and took my hand.

When we came into town, Riley showed me how to climb walls and jump really far. But it seemed like I already knew how to do it.  
Sure, we couldn't forget that we couldn't be seen. We silently climed up a huge house.

"Remember, we're only hunting scums. Not 'normal' people.", Riley said, so low it was incredible I heard it.  
I nodded. That's when we scented two humans. My eyes widened with horror as I smelled them. Their scent was lovely. Riley nodded as if saying "Let's take them.".

They were sitting on the ground in a little alley. Even though they were humans, they didn't seem to mind the cold.  
It was probably the alcohols fault. It was two men. They were laughing very loud.  
We jumped down from the house, and ran into the alley. Now, it was too late to turn back.

When the two men saw me, they smiled.  
"Hey, sexy!", one of them called. I growled and took a few fast steps forward.  
"Quickly, El.", Riley whispered.  
I did it quickly. I grabbed the man, his eyes wide with horror and wonder.  
I bit through his throat so easily I almost laughed.  
The other man hadn't made a sound, so I turned and looked. Riley was bent over him.  
I started drinking. Oh, it tasted so good, except for the alcohol.  
And suddenly, his body drained. Darn.

I lifted his body and turned around. Riley stood there with the other man over his shoulder.

"We have to hide the bodies.", he said quietly. We left them in an abandoned house, under a bed.  
And we started searching for more scums. It wasn't hard to find here in Seattle.

We saw a young woman almost running down a street. She was followed by three men.  
At the end of the street they almost caught her. But the girl was smart. She screamed and ran.  
They started jogging after her, but she was fast.

We were faster. We quickly killed the men, Riley said I could take them all, but I took two and gave Riley the last one.  
Now I was full.

"Let's go home.", Riley said.

"Home. What's home? Where I woke up?"

Riley shook his head.

"No. Home is where the army is.", he said.

"ARMY?", I screamed. "WHAT?"

"Shh... You're overreacting!", he said, and embraced me.

"No. I'm not. What damn army?", I said cooly and pushed him away.

"We're not the only vampires in this world. My creator has enemies. They want to kill her. But we're gonna outnumber them. They're only seven.", Riley said.

"And who the heck is your creator?", I shouted, any hints of control on my face was gone.

"I can't tell you. Those vampires has got special powers...", Riley tried to explain.

"So, you're making an army, protecting your creator?", I growled.

"Let's call her Hannah.", Riley said.

"Hannah.", I hissed. "Well, I'm not going to fight, Riley. You can't force me to. I don't think you should attack. What exactly have they _done _to her?"

Riley hesitated.

We stood in the middle of the forest, and it was getting brighter outside.

"I don't know exactly. She said they killed two of her friends.", Riley said and rinkled his forehead.

"And what did her friends do to _them_?", I asked.

"Ehm, I think they tried to kill their human.", Riley said, confused.

"_Their human_?", I gasped.

"Yeah, they have a human in their coven. I think she's the mate of one of the vampires.", Riley said.

"What..? No wonder they got mad. Seriously. They probably haven't done anything wrong. C'mon Riley. No need to fight!"

Riley sighed.

"You're probably right. But what about _her_? And the army? We can't just ditch them!", Riley said.

"Yeah. Believe me. We can. Let's go to her enemies.", I smiled.

"WHAT?", Riley roared. "You can't be serious! _Go _to _them_?"

I backed at his roar, getting a little scared.

His expression got softer.

"I'm sorry...", he apologized. "I just got a little shocked."

He stepped closer to me and touched my cheek.

"But I guess you're right. We'll go and ask what all this fuzz is about. But you know, they might try to kill us.", Riley said.

"I know. But we have to tell them somehow that we come in peace.", I said, trying to figure out how to make them believe us.

"I know how!", Riley suddenly said after a moment of silence. "They have a mindreader!"

"A _what_?"

"Some vampires have special gifts... This Edward is a mindreader.", Riley explained.

"Wicked!", I laughed. "That's good. He'll understand that we come in peace."

Riley nodded.

We started running towards these... enemies.

When we ran, Riley told me all these "vampire-stuff".

**Well, that was another chapter, not that long as I thought it would be. So, what do you think?**

**Good, bad? Great, awful? :) Please send a review. And if you want to se how I imagined vampire-Elina, visit my blog. ****You can find it in my profile.**


	3. The Cullens

_**Another chapter, dudies. Hope you'll like it. I'm pretty sick right now, but whatsoever. Here it is! :)**_

_The Cullens (as they were called) lived in Forks. Not so far away from Seattle at all. When we arrived to Forks, Riley put on his sunglasses and went to a little, little store (probably the only store in the whole town) and bought me a pair.  
We didn't want to scare the humans._

We didn't know where the Cullens lived. But we smelled their scent and followed it into the thick, green forest. Riley was right. It rained alot here in Forks. I could see that on the color of everyting.  
Everything was green. Very green.

We came to an opening, and there was a big house. It was beautiful.  
On the porch stood five vampires, staring at us while we were running towards them. When we got closer we slowed down.

The vampire wich seemed to be the leader was blonde and beautiful as all vampires.  
Next to him there was a huge one. He was very muscular and had curly brown hair.  
On the leader's other side a tall, blonde male stood.  
Next to him a short pixie-looking girl stood. She held the blonde one's hand. Her hair was dark and pointing in all directions.  
And there was a blonde girl, grasping the big guy's arm. She was... beautiful. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

All five of them had the strangest of eyes. Golden. Riley had told me that's because they're feeding only on animal-blood.

"We come in peace.", Riley said, and the big one growled.

Another yellow-eyed stepped out on the porch. He had bronze-colored hair and was a bit thinner, less muscular than the other males.

"He's telling the thruth. Carlisle, why don't you invite them in for a talk?", the bronze-haired said. He must be the mind-reader then.

The leader nodded. Carlisle.  
"Please. Come in.", Carlisle said, and smiled at us. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family."  
He made a hand-gesture at the other vampires.

Carlisle waved at us to walk in. We smiled at him, and followed him.  
Before we entered, Riley gave me a quick kiss, as if the Cullens were going to kill us.

"Please, sit down.", Carlisle said, probably just to be friendly, since we could stand for hours without getting tired.  
But we did. On a little couch in a big room. Their house was beautiful. The other vampires came in, and some sat down in the love-seats that were in the room.

We both realized that there was two "options".  
One, be friends with the Cullens.  
Two, get killed.

There was no way to turn back now.  
_We were surrounded by six vampires. Seven. A brown-haired woman came in to the room. She looked like a typical mother._

She sat down next to Carlisle in another couch.  
The mind-reader sat on Carlisle's other side.  
The beautiful blonde and the big dude shared one of the love-seats.  
Pixie-girl and the blonde guy shared another.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves,", Riley began, smiling. "I'm Riley Biers."  
I smiled too.  
"I'm Elina Johnson."

"Hello Riley, Elina.", Carlisle smiled back.

"I'm Alice!", the pixie-looking girl smiled.  
"Emmett!", the huge guy grinned.  
"Jasper.", the blonde said.  
"Hi. I'm Esme.", the motherly one smiled.  
"Rosalie.", the very beautiful blonde girl said.  
"I'm Edward.", the mind-reader said. He smiled and nodded at the "mind-reader" part.

"So, what are you doing here in Forks?", Carlisle asked.

"Well. You all know... Victoria.", Riley said.  
Victoria. So that was her real name. Edward raised one eyebrow.  
"She changed me. She said she wanted me to create an army. To kill her enemies, wich were you. And one night I met Elina, in New York. She was human then. We talked, but she felled and started bleeding. I couldn't control myself, so I ran away. But one stupid idiot from the army found her, two seconds after I left. He bit her. I came back and killed him. I was furious. I carried Elina back to Seattle, where the changed was fullfilled."

"When I told her about the army, she talked some sense into me, and asked what you had done. To make Victoria want to create an army to kill you. And she made me realize that you had done nothing wrong. We decided to come here and apologize for what we almost did. I won't support Victoria anymore. We left the army alone. Victoria lives... well, I don't actually know where she lives, but somewhere near Seattle. I guess that's it."

"You haven't done anything wrong either, Riley. We appriciate that you came here today. Actually, we're going to ask you something. And please, listen, and don't panic.", Carlisle said.

What? What was he talking about? I didn't get it.

And suddenly another vampire walked into the room. She carried a baby.  
Neither Riley or I reacted at the sight. What was wrong with a baby?

Edward smiled.  
"This is Bella, my wife, and our daughter, Renesmee.", he explained.

Both Riley and I gasped. Vampires couldn't get children.

"Bella carried her when she was still human, and giving birth to her almost killed her. But I changed her."  
_  
So Renesmee was half-human/half-vampire?_

"Yes.", Edward said, surprised that I understood. "But we have a problem. As you might know, immortal children are... 'illegal', and the Volturi has found out about Renesmee. They think she's a vampire, and are coming to destrory us."

"Ohboy. That's not good.", Riley said. He had told me about the Volturi. They were dangerous. Really dangerous.

Edward shook his head.

"So, you're asking us to fight alongside you?", Riley asked.

Carlisle quickly shook his head.  
"No, no, no! Just witness. So the Volturi stops and listens."

"We will witness. Nothing else.", Riley said. "Well, if that's okay with you, Elina?"  
"Mhm.", I said and nodded. It was pretty hard to take my eyes off the girl, she was so cute. No, that was not the word.

Normal kids were cute. Renesmee looked more grown-up. Her face was not as round as a normal baby, and she looked slender.  
Renesmee was beautiful.

Then I heard a voice.

___**Oh, yeah. GREAT. Even more bloodsuckers.**___

I gasped and looked around to search after the source. But I already knew that the voice was coming from my head. I heard Edward gasp. My head snapped to look at him. His face was filled with confusion.

___**What the..? She's a mind-reader too?**___

That voice was similar to Edward's, but not exactly.

What? I didn't understand... I was a mind-reader? No, no. That's not sane.

Then I smelled someone. I turned my head towards the door and saw a big, muscular boy. He was tanned and had short, black hair. His eyes were dark brown. He wore nothing but cut-off jeans. He looked at me and Riley in the couch.

___**Oh man, not another super-model. GAH.**___

"Elina, Riley,", Carlisle started, "this is Jacob. He's basically our family, so we would appriciate if you don't hurt him."

"Hello.", Jacob said. I connected the first voice in my head as his. Both Riley and I smiled as more voices started talking.  
___**I HATE THAT DOG. Darn, I just wish he could get the hell out of here.**__ Rosalie?  
____**Edward is shocked. Wonder why...**____Jasper, I thought.  
____**I maybe should go and make some food for Renesmee and Jacob...**__ Esme.  
____**Hah, it would be a REAL turn-on if Rosalie knocked Jacob on the ground. She's damn strong my woman.**__ Emmett.  
____**I wonder if Elina is a good playmate. I can show her my barbie-dolls!**__ I smiled. The last thought was Renesmee's.  
Such a lovely girl._

___**That blondie is really hot...**__ I almost growled. Jacob... Ugh._

"Carlisle, and everyone... Elina here is gifted.", Edward said. Everyone turned to look at me.

"She's also a mind-reader, just like me."

The room became silent.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Jasper asked, curious.

"I didn't know until now... When I heard him.", I said nodding my head in Jacob's direction.

When I did, Jacob took a few steps closer and sat down on the ground, leaned on Rosalie's legs.

___**I'm killing him. Right now.**__, Rosalie thought. But she didn't. She just put her hand on his head and patted him.  
"Are you feeling good today, Fido?", she asked coolly._

Jacob smirked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine blondie."

___**But you won't be for so long...**__, she thought and removed her left leg so that Jacob only leaned on her right.  
With her left leg she kicked him, hard, in his back. Ouch._

Jacob groaned and moved away from Rosalie's and Emmett's loveseat.  
Wise.

_**Yeah, that was it. I stopped in the middle, I know, but I wanted to get another chapter out. :)  
xoxo, AliceLillianHale.  
**___


	4. What the fuck is love?

**Hey peeps! Al here. Anooooother chapter :D I got inspiration while I was reading a few Rosalie/Jacob stories, check them out:  
**_So Wrong It Feels Good _by **_alibabe_**  
_I'm Here Now Aren't I? _by **_Asterisk-Logan L_**  
_Superman Tonight _by **_Chanel5_**  
_Essenza Del Lupo _by **_birobird93_**  
_On Nessie's Orders _by**_Jmarcinikglsd  
_****  
**  
**AND THANKS TO  
****_Fyera Dawn  
Alicia Whitlock Cullen_**

**CHAPTER 4 ~~ What the fuck is love?**

The Cullens told us to feel like home, so we did. Me and Riley quickly became friends with all of the "vegetarian" vampires. Me and Rosalie really clicked. She loved cars and to keep herself beautiful. I loved cars and keeping myself beautiful.  
But since we were vampires, it wasn't necessary with so much make up or things like that. We were beautiful.  
Rosalie had just told me about herself. About her human life.

***FLASHBACK FROM WHEN ROSALIE TALKED TO ELINA***

_"... And that's my story.", Rosalie finished.  
I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.  
"Rose... Oh gosh. I don't know what to say...", I murmured.  
We sat in the garage, working on an old Toyota Corolla. It wasn't the fastest or the most expensive car, but we didn't have anything else to work on. Even though it was old, I kinda' liked it. Or maybe it was just that it was me and Rosalie working on it that I liked. The feeling of having a friend.  
"You don't have to say anything.", Rosalie said. "But you can tell me about your human life."  
I frowned.  
My life wasn't nearly as tragic as Rosalie.  
"Okay, fine.", I said and started._

"I was born in Sweden in 1993. I moved here three years ago. My family was whealthy, and... well, we were great. My dad was, or is, a lawyer, and my mom's a cop. And guess what I got for my Sweet 16th?", I smiled.  
Rosalie rinkled her forehead, and then she answered.  
"A car?", she smirked.  
I nodded.  
"And not just any car... A BMW m3!", I said, and Rosalie gasped.  
"Which color?", she asked excited.  
"White.", I answered.  
"I have a red one!", Rosalie smirked. "But whatever, tell me more about you."

I frowned again.  
"No. That's pretty much it."  
"Oh, okay.", Rosalie said and bent down to look under the car.

The car was white and rosty, and I wondered why the Cullens even bothered to have this car standing next to all the nice ones. There were a wonderful yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I loved it. Rosalie said it was Alice's. And she said that the shiny silver Volvo was Edward's.  
_  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sat alone in the forest, leaning against a tree. I had to think. About me and Riley. Was it just a kiss... or could it be more?, I asked myself. But I couldn't make that decision. Riley had to help. And as an answer to my thoughts I heard Riley's voice in my head.  
_Elina? Are you there? I can smell you, you know._  
I smiled.  
"Riley, I'm here.", I answered.  
About two seconds later Riley was sitting next to me.  
"Things are finally cooling down, huh?", he said. I nodded.  
We sat there in silence for a while. It was nice. We didn't have to talk.  
"El... I've known you for two weeks. I like you. Very much.", Riley said.  
Once again, I found myself speechless.  
"Elina? Please say something. Please."  
I turned my head towards him and looked him in his eyes.  
"Riley. I don't know... what to say.", I answered and looked down in the ground.  
I felt his hand on my cheek as he asked me the question I asked myself before.  
"Elina.", he said. "Was it just a kiss or... can it be more? Elina... I can't deal with this anymore. Please, answer me."

I took a deep breath and he lifted my head so that I looked in his eyes again.  
"Riley, I really hope I'm not humiliating myself now, but... Yes Riley. I hope that it can be more than just a kiss.", I said shyly, and looked down again.  
I never used to be shy, never, except for when it came to love. If I could blush I would have.

I waited for Riley to answer. When he didn't I slowly lifted my head to look at him.  
A huge smile was on his beautiful face.  
I didn't humiliate myself. He hoped for more too.  
"El... I can't... I can't describe how happy I am right now.", Riley smiled.  
"I'm happy t..." I didn't have time to finish. Riley took my head in his hands and bent down. He kissed me with passion, but still soft and sweetly. My lips started moving against his, as if they had a mind of their own.  
Then his lips parted and my tongue started exploring his mouth.

**(A/N: Y'all know I rated this story M, so if you're underage, DO NOT READ THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!)**

His hand touched the bare skin between my jeans and my tank-top and then slided in under my top, and held it there on my back, while my hand suddenly was under his shirt, touching his abs.  
He groaned with pleasure. The kiss was getting hotter, and I removed his shirt and looked at his beautiful muscles.  
Oh god, he's too good for me, I thought when his hand caressed my back.  
"Babe...", he said, his voice husky. I smiled and kissed him again.  
"Riley. I... I really like you.", I stuttered as he kissed my neck over and over again.  
"Elina, I reeeaally like you too.", Riley grinned and kissed me again, on my lips this time.  
I groaned and caressed his torso.  
And then Riley started to take of my top, and I was on top of Riley, kissing him passionately with only my bra and my jeans on. His hands were on my hips and my hands were on his chest.

We were far away from the Cullens house, not even on their ground. We were in the middle of the forest, on the ground, both half-naked. I really hoped we weren't going to be discovered. But what would the Cullens do here?

I didn't have time to think about that 'cause Riley started pulling my jeans down. When he was done I did the same on him.  
"Baby...", he groaned and put his hands on my back to remove my bra. It took him a while, so I assumed he wasn't... familiar with... female lingerie. But when he was done, he just stared at my breasts before grabbing one and taking my second nipple in his mouth.  
"Oh my, Riles...", I gasped.  
"Haha, Riles? A new nickn...", he laughed.  
"Shh...", I cut off and tugged his underpants down and removed them.  
Oh my god. I looked at his erection. He smirked and I did the same. He was pretty big...  
"Honey...", Riley murmured. I came closer and he tore my underpants in two pieces. I was really wet. Riley noticed.  
"Oh babe...", he laughed. I laughed too.  
I sat down on my knees and grabbed his lenght. His eyes widened as I started licking it, from his balls and up.

**THE FOLLOWING IS WRITTEN IN THIRD PERSON.**

Her sweet tongue was licking his lenght. He groaned and gasped. She now took him in her mouth and started sucking.  
"Baby, I'm going to come.", he panted.  
"Already?", she smirked. "Eh... Sorry Riley, I didn't mean to be mean or anything..."  
"Nah, it's okay... blondie.", he said with a grin.  
"Gah!", she said and started sucking again.  
"Eliinaah!", he gasped. She smiled and stopped. Riley panted and begged for her to come to him.

**ELINA POV**

Riley slowly rose up as I crawled closer.  
"What are you... doing?", I asked when he pulled me up from the ground.  
He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. His hands were on my ass, pulling closer.  
I rubbed myself against his erection. He panted and pushed me against a tree. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lifted me up.  
There was a low branch in the tree, so he put me on it. My legs spread and he thrusted into me.  
"Rileeeeyy!", I gasped. He smiled at the sound of his name.  
I kicked him softly on his chest, but he was unprepared, so he fell down on the ground.  
"El? What? Did I do something wrong?", he asked, sad and probably humiliated.  
"NO!", I screamed and jumped of the branch.  
"Then what?"  
I laughed and bent down to ride him.  
"Oh... I get it.", he smirked. "ELINA! I'm coo... aaaahhh..."  
He came. I did too.  
"Riley!", I panted and then I screamed.  
"Elina, I love you.", Riley gasped.  
"I love you too.", I smiled. We were covered in each others juices and both were panting and gasping. Then we heard a voice.  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
It was that weird Jacob-dude. He was... a shape shifter. Oh god. This wasn't good at all. Not good at ALL.  
Riley was fast to put on his underpants and his jeans.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HERE?", Jacob yelled.  
"That's none of your buisness.", I growled.  
"YES. YES IT IS! This is OUR ground. And we don't like that blood suckers is having sex on OUR ground!"

_But damn, she's hot._, Jacob thought. I growled.  
"Keep your thoughts to yourself.", I said.  
Jacob snickered.  
_As if._, he thought. _Imagine fucking _her_... She's hotter than the other blondie.  
_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!", I yelled.  
Riley growled.  
"Listen to her. Shut it you damn dog.", Riley said and standed protectively between my naked body and Jacob.  
_Blondie, you know I can't shut it. It's MY thoughts. So stay the hell out of here if you don't want to know how hot you are.  
_He was just teasing me. But I frowned to Riley's words. 'You damn dog...' I wonder if...  
I had to control myself. My arms started trembling, but I tried so hard to keep them still. But it was impossible.  
_Whow... she smells strange... I didn't notice before. Whatever. She smells gooood.  
_Another growl escaped from my lips and I panted.  
"RILEY, MOVE!", I screamed. He turned against me and looked at me.  
"El, what is it?", he asked confused.  
"MOVE!"  
He did. When he was out of reach my body exploded.  
Both men stared at me in wonder, horror... and disgust. I threw myself at Jacob who didn't do anything to stop me from killing him. But I couldn't. Someone strong pulled me back. I roared, but I couldn't do anything. Riley threw me down on the ground. No! Not Riley. What if I hurted him?  
"DOG, come here and help me!", Riley roared.  
Jacob slowly walked towards me and Riley and helped him to pin me against the ground.  
"B... but... HOW is this possible?", Riley asked.  
"How can I know? I know nothing more than you do.", Jacob growled.  
I tried to phase back, but I was still furious.  
"I'll go get Carlisle...", Riley murmured. "Don't let her leave."  
"Get Sam too. Or tell Carlisle to get him.", Jacob said. Riley nodded and disappeared.

"It looks like it's just you and me now, Blondie."

I was finally able to phase back. I was lying naked in the forest with... Jacob Black on top of me, holding me to the ground. When he slowly realised that I was human, he let my naked body go. He backed a few steps and sat down on the ground. I stared up in the blue sky. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, and I couldn't stop them.  
I didn't want Riley to leave me just because of me being... like Jacob.

**(A/N: Y'all must wonder how it can be possible and wonder if I'm a jerk, but read on. You'll find out.)**

When Jacob saw me crying he got closer again.  
"Blon... Elina, why are you crying?", he asked, actually concerned.  
"THAT'S something that's NONE of your buisness. W... why... why don't you just... l... leave?"  
_Damn, Girl. Your body is distracting me. Could you pleeease put some clothes on? I can't control myself any longer.  
_"S...Shu...Shut UP!", I cried.  
"I'm sorry, but it's true.", Jacob said and rose up. He got my bra, my jeans and my tank-top. He walked back and gave them to me. When I didn't do anything to put them he sat down.  
I just lied there, all naked and crying infront of Jacob. Yesterday I would have thought that it was totally... not true, but now...

**JACOB POV  
**I looked at her lying there, crying and looking so fragile, but yet so beautiful. So gorgeous it hurt. And for the first time ever, I looked into her crying eyes. They were red. And beautiful. OH DAMN. NO! NO! NO! Damn me. Damn imp... No. I couldn't think of it. She would hear my thoughts and get pissed. I had to keep it a secret.

**ELINA POV  
**I sat up and looked at Jacob. He was staring at me. I started to put my clothes on, starting with my jeans, and then my bra. Damn, I had no underpants. Fuck. Jacob picked my tank-top up and tossed it to me.  
And for the first time, ever, I looked into Jacob's eyes. They were deep brown and... beautiful. SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAD I DONE? HELL NO! NO! NO! DAMN.  
"Do you love him?", Jacob suddenly asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
"What? Love? What the fuck is love?"

**The end. Of this chapter. And may I quote a talanted woman named Kan Dee? Cause I will.**

**_Fighting for peace is like fucking for virginity._**

**Kan Dee (Sandra Forsman) is a Swedish designer who draws on clothes. Visit her shop:  
KanDeeShop . se !**

DO YOU LIKE MY FIC? REVIEW! OR ELSE I WON'T CONTINUE!

~~~ AliceLillianHale


	5. I just wish everything

Hi and thanks for the reviews! I love you guys. Well, here's another chapter.  
(Yes, there will be future lemons.)

This chapter is basically just showing some love and understanding. No peace though. :) Haha!

**CHAPTER FIVE ~ I just wish everything could be like it used to.**

Jacob and I just sat there, waiting for Carlisle, Sam and Riley to get here. I had to resist the urge to tell Jacob about the whole... thing. But that was impossible. I had sex with Riley and I told him I loved him.  
But Riley was the one of the two men that looked horrified and disgusted.

_Her wolf form is just as beautiful as her huma... vampire form. A white wolf... I've never seen such beauty.  
_"WHY DO YOU KEEP... HITTING ON ME?", I screeched. I wasn't pissed at him, I was pissed at myself, therefore I screamed at him.  
_Sorry... _Jacob actually looked sad.  
"No, I'm the one that's sorry. Sorry for screaming at you. I didn't mean it.", I said.  
_You didn't? Blondie the... 'vampire' apologizes? To me? The dog? Hah.  
_"Jacob. You know I couldn't tell. Look, Riley is disgusted with just the idea of me...", I murmured. But I wasn't sad because Riley was disgusted.  
"You sure could tell him. If he's disgusted he isn't the one for you!", Jacob growled.  
"Since when do you care about me?", I asked curiously.  
"I don't care about you.", Jacob murmured. "I'm sorry, but I don't."  
I stiffened. I knew he didn't, but when he said it, it tore my heart into pieces.  
"I know you don't. And I don't want you to.", I lied.  
_Yeah, right.  
_"What's that supposed to mean?", I screeched.  
"You like me. And you know it.", he smirked.  
My eyes widened and I stared at him.  
"HELL NO!", I screamed.  
Jacob looked down, it almost looked like he was sad.  
"Jacob...", I started. "You don't like me, and I don't like you."

**THIRD PERSON POV**  
_"I didn't say I didn't like you. I said I didn't care about you. But that was a lie._", Jacob whispered, but too low for Elina to hear, even though she was a vampire.  
"Excuse me? Did you say something to humiliate me even more?", Elina asked. She was furious. Why?  
Because:  
1. She had sex with Riley and told him lies. That she loved him.  
2. She imprinted on Jacob.  
3. Jacob hated her.  
4. She didn't know what to do.  
"Humiliate_? YOU'RE_ humiliated? How?", he asked and growled.  
"Well, fact one, you walked 'in' on me and Riley. Fact two, you saw me naked. Fact three, I kinda' got dumped by my boyfriend while you were holding me against the ground. And you TOUCHED me while I was naked.", Elina shouted.  
"Shh... take it easy. Cool down. Elina, please. Listen to me. Elina? Are you crying?", Jacob asked.

She was. She was resting her head in her palms, with her back against the hard tree and crying.  
Since Jacob had imprinted on Elina, he couldn't stand seeing her cry.  
"Elina...", he whispered. "Please. Stop crying. Elina?"  
When she didn't, he did something that he maybe would regret.  
He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Elina..."  
"NO!", she screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
"Elina, no.", Jacob pleaded.  
"What? So now you suddenly care? When I'm here, CRYING and humiliating myself even MORE? And when I'm looking weak and like some barbie-girl-random-hooker that just wants sex all the time? 'Cause I'm easy? Because I'm looking like some easy... slut?", she screamed.  
_  
Seems like someone is going to have her period soon_...  
She looked at him with wide eyes.  
"No, Elina, I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry. Please. Don't cry.", Jacob begged. "And I didn't say anything like that. You are not a slut."  
She wiped her tears and cleared her throat.  
"I just wish everything could be like it used to. Before I met Riley.", she whispered and rose up.  
"Elina, where are you going?", Jacob asked.  
"Home."

Jacob gasped.  
_No, no, no. You can't! Please, stay.  
_When he begged her, she couldn't leave.  
She fell down on her knees, and did something Jacob never thought she would. She laughed.  
"Elina?"  
"It's just so ironic. Everything.", she snickered.  
"Blondie..."

"You just won't stop, will ya?", Riley's voice asked. "STOP calling my girl Blondie!"  
I gasped, and so did Jacob. Riley, Carlisle and Sam had appeared from behind a tree.  
"YOUR GIRL?", Jacob shouted. "YOUR GIRL?"  
He started to tremble.  
"What do you mean? Of course she is my girl! You know what you saw when you first got here.", Riley said, smirking.  
Jacob growled loudly and now his whole body trembled with fury.  
"Jacob? Don't you remember what we talked about? What's the matter?", Elina asked.  
"He doesn't love you. He's using you!", Jacob roared. Elina crawled against him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Jacob, cool it.", she whispered.  
Riley growled.  
"YOU SCUM!", he said. "Leave my girl alone. Elina, back away from him."  
Elina turned her head towards Riley and shot him a dark glare.  
"Jacob, please. Stop shaking.", she whispered. "You will phase if you don't."  
"Elina. Back away. BACK OFF!", Jacob screamed. "I'll hurt you... if you don't."  
"You don't dare to hurt her. Elina. Come here. Now.", Riley murmured.  
Carlisle and Sam was standing there with their mouths hanging open, and didn't catch a single word of what was going on between the tree young adults.  
"I'm not going to back off before you cool it, Jacob.", she said with an angry voice.  
"Okay, fine.", Jacob said and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Blondie."  
She glared at him, but smiled.  
"Okay, we didn't come here for fighting. Elina, why didn't you tell that you're a shape-shifter?", Sam asked.

Elina backed away from Jacob and rose up.  
"Cause, Sam, I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that you would... that Riley would hate me.", Elina stuttered.  
"El, baby. I don't hate you."  
_Yeah, right. Sure. Elina, please listen to me. He doesn't love you.  
El, babe, I love you. Don't listen to him, _Riley thought.  
_That Riley would hate her? Poor girl., _Carlisle thought. He was a good man.  
_Oh god. This is not good. Not good at all, _Sam thought. What?  
"Okay, but... how? How is it possible for you to be a vampire and a shape shifter at the same time?", Carlisle asked.  
"Well Carlisle, I have my theories.", she started and Carlisle smiled. "I was human an perfectly normal. I had a great life. And then I exploded."  
Sam and Jacob nodded in agreement.  
"A werewolf. That's what I thought I were. Werewolves die when they get bitten by vampires. Shape shifters don't. They change. But I didn't know anything about vampires back then. I was all alone. I panicked. But after a while I got used to it, but I was depressed. And then I met Riley and y'all know what happened.", Elina explained.  
"Oh, I see...", Carlisle murmured. "Yes, it's possible."  
"Well, this is great. When the Volturi come you will be our strongest person.", Sam smiled.  
Both Riley and Jacob growled.  
Elina wondered what was wrong with Jacob. Normally, Elina Johnson is a smart girl. But when it came to things she didn't have experience in, she was blank. She didn't realise that Jacob felt... very protective of her.  
"Okay, sorry.", Sam said and raised his hands as to show he surrended.  
"Elina, you're wicked!", Riley smiled as Jacob glared at him.  
Elina smiled and walked to Riley. She grabbed his arm and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss. Elina couldn't totally ignore Riley, cause she still loved him. But more like a brother, or a very good friend.  
She turned towards the others and Riley stood behind her, with his arms wrapped around her thin waist.

Jacob frowned and turned his head from the happy couple to Carlisle and Sam.  
"The Volturi will probably try to kill her. If they'll notice that she's different. I didn't, but they're powerful. Very powerful.", Carlisle said.  
Elina suddenly remembered something.  
"Oh... I happened to hear Jacob's thoughts, and he thought something like: 'She smells strange'. I wonder if you notice that easily?", Elina stuttered, not so sure about what she was saying.  
Both Carlisle and Sam sniffed in the air, and nodded.  
"You notice it if you're concentrating. I just hope no one will concentrate on you when you're witnessing.", Carlisle said. Sam nodded and Riley pulled Elina tighter against his chest. She smiled a sad little smile that no one noticed except for Jacob who looked down.  
"Well, Elina, feel free to join our pack if you want to, since you're all alone home in New York. It will be easier with people like you.", Sam offered.  
Riley stiffened and growled.  
"You and Riley can also feel free to live with us, and maybe try the vegetarian diet.", Carlisle smiled.  
Elina felt Riley relax next to her.  
_El, that sounds great! Would you like to join the Cullens El?  
_Elina didn't answer.  
"It seems like we don't need to be here anymore.", Carlisle said and Sam nodded. They left with a nod in Elina's and Riley's direction.  
Riley's grip around Elina's waist loosened and he let her go completely. Riley took a few steps forward and was now standing infront of Jacob.  
"You stay the HELL away from MY girlfriend. Do not ever touch her again. Cause if you do, I'll kill you, personally.", Riley murmured, too low for Elina to hear.

Jacob let out a low growl. Both Riley and Jacob turned around to hear Elina moan and fall down on the ground.  
"Elina!", Riley said and ran to her. "Elina!"

****  
At first, everything was black. Then the dark slowly faded away to turn into a dark sky filled with stars over a big city. Elina recognized the city as New York.  
She was walking straight forward, holding someone's hand. She turned her head to see it was Dave.  
What? What were Dave doing holding her hand? Elina tried to ask, but another question escaped from her lips.  
"Where are you taking me David?", the girl asked.  
It wasn't Elina's voice. It was someone else's. Someone familiar. Elina knew her voice well. Very well.  
"Shh... Sophia, you'll find out later.", Dave smiled and kissed her.  
Elina felt everything her sister felt. She felt David's lips on Soph's, and she felt his hand in her's.  
What was happening to her? Elina was in Sophia's body. How?  
Elina wasn't the one that was walking. Sophia did. Elina wasn't the one that had control. Sophia was. Elina was the one that was feeling. And Sophia too. She shared Sophia's feelings, but Elina was able to think inside Sophia's body, wich Elina found strange.  
And then it was black again. The same city appeared but this time Sophia walked alone.  
She was scared.  
And she saw two men behind her. Now she was really scared. She thought that if she started running the men would do the same. But she was way to scared to just walk. Sophia started running.  
"Hey, girl.", one of the men said. "Where are you going? Stop running."  
When Sophia didn't, they did the same. They caught her quickly.  
She screamed as she felt the first beat on her cheek.  
Elina woke up.

She was lying on the ground in the forest with Jacob's and Riley's worried faces bent over her.  
Elina could feel the pain on her cheek. She panted and a few tears escaped from her eyes. Not because of the pain, because of Sophia, her younger sister, who disappeared when she was fifteen.  
Now Elina knew what happened to her.

**Do you like it? Tell me if you do. :)  
**  
/ ALICELILLIANHALE


	6. Damn, I just wish I was dead

Another chapter. I hope you liked the last ones. And please, if you're reading my fic, review? :)  
The chapter before this was like an explaining-chapter, just so you know.

**Chapter six ~ Damn. I wish I was dead.**

"Elina?", Riley stuttered. "What the hell happened?"  
Elina exhaled.  
"Sophia...", she said and sat up. "I was in her body. She... was my younger sister. She disappeared when she was fifteen."  
Riley and Jacob both gasped.  
"El, honey, you said you were in her... body?", Riley asked, not believing her.  
"Yes! I were. You don't believe me, do you?", Elina shouted. "Yeah, well, that's your decision. You don't have to believe me."  
"Blondie, what did you see?", Jacob suddenly asked.  
Elina stiffened and frowned.  
"She was being chased. By two men. They c-caug-caught her and s-started h-h-hitting her."  
"Oh no... Blondie, I'm sorry.", Jacob said.  
"Yeah right, dog.", Elina hissed.  
"Elina, I'm sorry. I do believe you. Baby.", Riley begged.  
Elina smiled and rose up. Riley and Jacob did the same. Riley grabbed Elina's hand and stroke her cheek.  
Jacob snorted and turned his back to them.  
"Elina, is that a power? Like your mind-reading?", Riley asked.  
Elina shrugged.  
"Blondie, let me know if it happens again, okay?", Jacob said.  
Elina frowned and nodded. Riley growled at Jacob.  
"Riley? Shh.", Elina calmed. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Elina didn't know what to do now, so she looked down on her feet. What? Her shoes were gone!  
"Riley, do you remember me wearing shoes?", she asked him.  
"Yeah, you got a pair from Alice, remember?", Riley smiled. "They must have disappeared in the... action."  
Riley smirked. Jacob stiffened.  
"Oh no! Alice will be pissed. I wasted a pair of Gucci's!", Elina sighed.  
Riley smiled.  
"I don't think she will be pissed.", he said and handed her the shoes.  
"What? Where did you find them?", Elina smirked.  
"Behind that tree.", Riley laughed and pointed at the tree with the low branch.  
Elina laughed too and put on the high heels. They were black with a golden edge. Beautiful. The heels were 16 centimeters.  
"Mhm... they're sexy on you.", Riley said. Jacob growled.  
Elina's smile disappeared. She didn't know what to say. She had to let Riley love her. She couldn't tell him. Not yet.  
"Thanks.", she just said.  
"Let's go back.", Riley said.  
"You can go. I have to talk to Jacob.", Elina said. Jacob looked at her.  
Riley growled.  
"You can talk when I'm here.", he said.  
"Riley. Please. It won't take long.", Elina begged.  
"Okay, fine. But you, if you touch her, I'll kill you. Okay?", Riley growled.  
Jacob glared at him.  
"Riley!", Elina gasped.  
"Sorry.", he smirked and ran away.

Jacob stared at her.  
"What Blondie?", Jacob asked.  
It was getting darker outside. The twilight was near. The trees that were surrounding them looked like dark shadows, like creatures.  
"Jacob... I don't understand. Why are you picking fights with Riley?", Elina asked and stepped closer to him.  
"What?", Jacob said. "AM I picking fights with the filthy bloodsucker? Come on Elina. You're smarter than that."  
"What? He's a filthy bloodsucker? Don't you remember I am one too?", Elina hissed.  
"No, you're not filthy. Elina.", Jacob said.  
"Yeah, well, whatever. What do you mean with 'You're smarter than that'?", Elina asked.  
Jacob sighed.  
"Sit down. I need to tell you something.", he said.  
Both of them walked over to the biggest tree, an oak tree. They sat down beside eachother.  
"Elina, he's the one that's picking fights. I can't help it. And something happened when I saw you earlier this day. I..."  
"Elina! Jacob! What are you doing here?", they heard a happy voice ask.  
Alice.

**Elina POV**

Damn! Just as he was going to tell me something.  
"Hi guys!", Alice smiled. She bounced forward from behind a tree.  
"Hello...", Jacob murmured.  
"Oh... I'm interrupting, right?", Alice said and looked guilty. "I should leave."  
"Wait just a second Alice, what are you doin' here?", I asked and smiled.  
"Oh, I hunted.", Alice smiled.  
"Okay...", I murmured.  
"Elina! The Gucci's fit perfectly on you. Keep them!", Alice smiled.  
"What? Thanks Al!"  
"Yeah right. Bye." And she was gone.  
Jacob and I sat in silence, not saying a word. All I wanted to do was to... touch him. To be with him. Forever. But what about Riley? And Jacob didn't like me. I couldn't forget that.  
"What were you saying?", I asked him when I couldn't wait anymore.  
"Oh... eh... nothing. Really.", he said and looked down on his feet.  
"Jacob."  
"No. Seriously. I was just going to say that Riley is the one that's arguing."  
I sighed. He was never going to tell me. GAH!  
"Well then, why is Riley threatening you all the time?", I smirked, believeing that he would explain.  
"He notices that you like me, and he's afraid 'cause I'm so hot. He thinks you'll dump him and go with me.", Jacob grinned.  
If I hadn't got Riley, I would be glad that Jacob was joke-hitting on me, but now, Jacob only reminded me what it could have been like. Me and Jacob. Forever.  
"Come on. Stop it.", I growled.  
"No, it's true. Listen to his thoughts now. Can you here 'em?", he asked.  
I focused.  
_If that dog... dares to touch my babe, I'll rip him to pieces.  
_I frowned.  
"You heard him, right?", Jacob smirked.  
I nodded.  
"If that dog dares to touch my babe, I'll rip him to pieces.", I quoted.  
Jacob laughed.  
"I'd like to see that.", he grinned.  
"Jacob, you wouldn't see that. He would kill you. I promise.", I said.  
Jacob snorted.  
"Wanna bet?", he asked.  
I quickly shook my head.  
But Jacob didn't care. He took my head in his hands and turned my face towards his.  
"Ohno, Jacob n..."  
Jacob interrupted me by leaning down and pressing his lips against mine.  
I gasped, and kissed him back. I could almost see him smirk as I did. His hands let go of my face and one twisted through my hair. The other one was on my back pulling me closer.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, not able to resist him. Our lips parted and his tongue twisted into my mouth. His strong arms lifted me up in his lap, the kiss growing hotter. He groaned and the kiss ended.  
We both gasped and Jacob smirked. I rolled my eyes.  
"You can't tell me you didn't like it, blood sucker.", Jacob grinned.  
"I guess I can't. Tell me Jacob, how was it like? Kissing a blood sucker?", I asked him.  
"It was nicer than I imagined it would be.", he smiled.  
"You imagined kissing me?", I grinned.  
He smirked.  
"Maybe."

I laughed.  
"Tell me. How was it like kissing a dog?", he asked, grinning.  
"Eh, well, since I'm both blood sucker and dog, I'm not the one to tell. But kissing you was nice. Just don't tell Riley. Please.", I begged.  
"Okay, fine. But I will tell him I kissed you.", he laughed.  
"No! Jacob, no. He'll kill you.", I said.  
"So what? Don't pretend like you care. 'Don't you remember what we talked about?'", he growled, and said the last part trying to sound like me. "You don't like me, I don't like you."  
"Jacob..."  
"No! I'm going to tell him I kissed you. And that you tried to get away. I don't care.", Jacob murmured.  
"No. Just shut up. Don't tell him. Promise me you won't tell him.", I begged him.  
"Damn! I just wish I was dead.", Jacob blurted out.

**Haha! Do you like it? Please let me know. Well, I have an offer for you guys: If 5 different persons review on this chapter, I'll put up a new one. Are you okay with that?  
Love you.**

**_Just played a football match. Our team won with 17-0... :D Great, right? We're leading our leauge.  
/ ALICELILLIANHALE, sweden_**


End file.
